Tel Aruhn (Morrowind)
Tel Aruhn is an island found in . Description It is a small Telvanni town governed by councilor Gothren. The town is dominated by a giant mushroom that serves as habitations for the citizens. There are also many traders and a tavern. History Tel Aruhn has a long history behind it. It is one of several locations that were built by the original Aldmeri explorers to the region,Before the Ages of Man along with Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, and Tel Mora. It is known that a number of famous characters resided here. For instance, the great axe master Alfhedil once resided here, and helped train Ellabeth, the Queen of the Axe.The Third Door The Plot and Plaster, an inn of this town, is a location in the book Unnamed Book,Unnamed Book and part of the events in 2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk take place in this town.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk The book Three Thieves features this location as well. The city is ruled by Archmage Gothren, who is the "Lord High Magus of Telvanni Council."Brown Book of 3E 426 Locations Quests Main Quest Sleepers Awake Protect members of the public from Dagoth Ur's curse. Telvanni Hortator Convince the members of House Telvanni to recognize the Nerevarine as their Hortator. Zainab Nerevarine Persuade the Zainab Tribe to recognize the Nerevarine. House Hlaalu Hlaalu Stronghold Construct the house stronghold Rethan Manor. House Redoran Redoran Stronghold Construct the house stronghold Indarys Manor. House Telvanni Archmagister Gothren If the Nerevarine has, themselves, joined House Telvanni, then there will come a time when they may wish to be named Archmagister. In order to do this, they must obtain the title of Magister and kill Gothren in a duel to replace him as head of House Telvanni. Drake's Pride Neloth asks the Nerevarine to obtain the Robe of the Drake's Pride from Senise Thindo by any means necessary. Mages Guild Kill the Telvanni Councilors The Nerevarine must kill all the Telvanni Councilors, including Gothren, for Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius of the Mages Guild. Miscellaneous Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides Locate and retrieve two stolen Guar Hides for Marsus Tullius. The Beauty and the Bandit Help Maurrie Aurmine find the love she is seeking. The Runaway Slave Accompany and protect the slave Reeh-Jah to the city of Ebonheart. Characters *Anora *Aryne Telnim *Barusi Venim *Bildren Areleth *Brarayni Sarys *Brolmir *Ciralinde *Davina *Daynas Darys *Drarayne Girith *Emusette Bracques *Endase Avel *Falura Llervu *Felara Andrethi *Ferele Athram *Gothren *Irna Maryon *Jadier Mannick *Llaals Ores *Manilian Scerius *Maren Uvaren *Menelras *Mogak gra-Ugruma *Rinina *S'Bakha *Savile Imayn *Senise Thindo *Shagdub gra-Murz *Shuzug gro-Bug *Stentus Tullius *Urzoth gra-Bargamph Gallery Tel Arhun - Local Map - Morrowind.png|Local map Tel Aruhn.jpg|Tel Aruhn Tel Aruhn Houses.jpg|Mushroom houses in Tel Aruhn Tel Aruhn Underground Exterior.png|Tel Aruhn Underground Exterior Tel Aruhn Upper Tower Exterior.png|Tel Aruhn Upper Tower Exterior Rinina.png|Rinina Tel Aruhn banner.png|The Tel Aruhn banner Appearances * * ** de:Tel Aruhn (Morrowind) es:Tel Aruhn (Morrowind) fr:Tel Aruhn (Morrowind) pl:Tel Aruhn (Morrowind) ru:Тель Арун (Morrowind) uk:Тель Арун Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Azura's Coast Locations